


Bolin and the Chance Encounter

by Stellabella



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cute, F/M, I just want Bolin to be happy, Romance, So I made him a girlfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellabella/pseuds/Stellabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bolin wakes up with no memory of last night. Why is there a strange girl in his room? And why is this such a fluffy first chapter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Encounter

Bolin trudged down the road through Republic city with only one place on his mind; Narook’s noodlery, the place that he took Korra. No, he was not allowed to even think about that girl any more. She was with Mako and he respected that. Bolin always went to Narook’s when he was depressed, and right now he had just realized that he was alone while all his friends had someone to love. Why do people always end up loving Mako? No, no, getting jealous would only make everything worse. They were brothers, and brothers could trust each other no matter what. Bolin slumped into his chair by the window and ordered a quick round of water tribe noodles. Pabu got his own bowl of course, and soon they were both downing the noodles like there was no tomorrow. A pretty girl on the stage in the back was singing some depressing song; and this was not helping Bolin at all. He soon passed out face first into his bowl of noodles. When he came to, he was back in his bedroom and Pabu was curled up in the corner of his bed. His head ached from sleeping off the noodles. He looked up and saw that the curtains of his room’s one dusty window were thrown open. That was strange, he never opened the curtains. He got up and stumbled over to the window. He looked out of the dusty old window and saw that someone had rubbed a hole in the dust so you could see out. Hmm, stranger and stranger. He never looked out of these windows, let alone touched them. As he gazed out across the less glamorous part of the city he thought he saw movement in the reflection of the glass. Oh god, there was someone in his room. Why the hell would someone want to come into his room? Not even he liked coming into his room. The mysterious person in his room obviously noticed his awkward internal struggle because a voice from the doorway suddenly piped up. “Umm, are you okay?” Bolin whipped around and screamed like a girl. The person by the door screamed as well, even more like a girl. Once Bolin had calmed down he realized that, standing by the door, was the girl that was singing in Narook’s. She had long black hair and bright green eyes which were strange for someone wearing air bender colors. What the hell was she doing in his room?! Bolin tried to come across as cool and suave, but he had ruined that by screaming like a girl, so he just asked:  
“What the hell are you doing here?”  
“Good morning to you too sleepy head.”  
“Yeah, yeah anyway, who are you and why are you here exactly?”  
“I’m Mae Lee, the girl from Narook’s noodlery, and if it wasn’t for me you would be passed out on the floor outside of Narook’s right now.”  
“Oh, sorry I can normally walk myself home.”  
“Well, obviously not this time, Mr. No, no I can walk *falls face first onto floor*”  
“What happened? All I remember is eating a ton of noodles and then waking up here.”  
Mae proceeded to tell a long story about how she saw Bolin crying into his noodles and felt bad. So she asked him where he lived and he mumbled the address. She then half supported, half dragged him down the road back to his house. When they got there she dumped him on the bed and asked if she could stay over, because the road back to her house was notoriously gang ridden. He said sure, why not and then when he woke up he screamed like a little girl.  
“Hey, I was there for the last part, and I will have you my screams are very manly!”  
“Sure, you believe what you want to believe, but my 3 year old cousin screams more manly than that.”  
“Whatever, it’s not like I care. Where did you sleep anyway? Oh god, don’t tell me you slept in the same bed as me!” Bolin cried, hoping that he would’ve at least been awake for the first time he shared a bed with someone other than his brother.  
“Don’t worry; your innocence is still intact. I’m not the kind of person to take advantage of passed out pro-benders, no matter how tempting the offer may be.” Mae said looking Bolin up and down. Then she giggled, Bolin looked down and realized he must have changed into his PJ’s last night because he was wearing his bright pink boxers with pictures of fire ferrets plastered all over them. He quickly grabbed a pair of pants and ushered Mae out of the room while he changed. Mae laughed from the other side of the door and asked Bolin why he had fire ferret boxers. “Oh, haven’t you met Pabu?” He asked. “Oh, that adorable thing was yours? I just thought he looked a lot like Charoo so I let him into your house.” She replied. Bolin finished changing and opened the door, wondering who, or what, Charoo was. As soon as the door opened Pabu ran in to the room, but Bolin was sure that Pabu was already sitting loyally on his bed. He wheeled around and saw two fire ferrets sitting on his pillow; they were looking at each other quizzically. “This beautiful little girl is Charoo.” Mae said picking up one of the fire ferrets. Charoo had lighter fur than Pabu and had different white markings on her forehead. “My family moved around a lot when I was a kid and I picked her up when we traveled through the fire kingdom.” Mae explained giving Charoo a little hug. She put her down on the bed and did a couple of quick stretches.  
“Well, I would love to stay and chat but I have a rehearsal to get to.”  
“Oh, what are you rehearsing for?”  
“I’m in a play; i don’t do anything big I just hang around in the background.”  
“That’s great! When do you perform?”  
“We perform in two days, which is why this rehearsal is really important. I really have to go now. Come on Charoo. See you later Bolin!” Mae called out as she ran out the door, Charoo chasing after her. “See you later Mae.” Bolin whispered after she had gone. Wow she was something, Pabu squeaked as if he could hear what Bolin was thinking. “Hey, don’t squeak at me in that tone! I saw you sniffing up that cute little ferret.” Pabu stuck up his nose and curled up on his pillow. “Okay, enough about girls. Let’s go train; ugh a pro-benders work is never done.” Pabu jumped on to his shoulder and Bolin wandered out of the house in the direction of the gym.   
End of Chapter One


	2. The Bouquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bolin meets Mae for a second time and they seem to really hit it off.

Bolin came back from training with a massive smile on his face. As soon as he walked into the house he smelt Mako’s cooking. Mako was not exactly the greatest cook in the world, but he cooked mom’s food and it helped them remember what life used to be like. They sat on the floor with their old, chipped bowls and began to eat. “Hey Mako”  
“Yes Bro”  
“If I was to ask you a question about a girl, would you possibly be able to give me some advice? Not that I’m saying that you have more experience than me, I mean hey I’m Bolin the ladies are literally rolling in. Like I mean I often find random ladies just littered around wherever I go, hah yesterday I found a random woman in my room and…”  
“There was a random woman in your room!? How the hell did she get in there!? Did she try to hurt you? Was she an equalist spy!?”  
“Umm, well I hope she wasn’t an equalist because I was completely at her mercy when she literally dragged me all the way home after I passed out at Narook’s.”  
“Dammit Bolin, I told you to stop going to Narook’s every time you are a tiny bit sad! I swear you hibernate longer than a sloth-bear!”  
“Fine, I won’t ask you for girl advice! You suck!”  
They ate in silence for a while with Bolin’s eyes darting back and forth from Mako to his bowl. He was definitely not going to be the first to break the silence this time. Mako kept eating not even noticing Bolin’s increasing frustration when finally Bolin couldn’t take it anymore.  
“What do you give to someone when they finish a play?”  
“A play…?”  
“You know, a performance with singing and dancing and pretty costumes and ladies.”  
“Umm, I suppose flowers of some kind. Something pretty to say ‘Hey good job, you were great’”  
“Hmmm, thanks bro!” Bolin leapt up from the floor and rushed over to the door.  
“Hey! Where are you going?”  
“I’m going to go buy flowers, a lady awaits!”  
“Bolin wait!” But Bolin was already out the door and sprinting down the road. “I don’t even know who this lady is…” Bolin ran down the road returning waves and yells of greeting to the owners of the various food carts that littered the streets. He finally came to a stop beside the flower cart. It was a tiny old thing, and the woman that owned was even older and tinier. Bolin asked her a couple of questions about what kind of flowers a girl would like, but as usual she simply nodded and smiled knowingly. Unfortunately this did not really help Bolin but it was too late to figure out what Mae would like best. So he snatched up a bouquet and paid the woman. He realized that he did not even know where the theater was, so he ran around asking random people if they knew its location. Eventually he discovered that it was straight down the road from the flower cart, he rushed down there and charged through the massive double doors that guarded the theater. When he entered, the foyer was full of people walking around talking about the coming performance. As soon as the theater doors swung open, the throngs of people flooded through. Bolin grabbed a seat in the middle of the theater and had an entire seat next to him for the bouquet. Mae had said she was part of the background dancers, but when the dancers span on to the stage she was not among them. The play continued and Bolin spent the time searching for Mae’s face among the crowd of people on stage. Eventually, the play reached a point where the queen was to be announced after coming back from war. When the queens hand maidens skipped on Bolin still did not see Mae. Finally the queen entered the stage in a single spotlight. She wore a black strapless ball dress that ended in a trail that was dripping in blood, as if she had been striding through a battle field. She was holding a very dangerous and real looking sword that was also dripping in, hopefully, fake blood. As Bolin took in the powerful figure that strode purposefully across the stage, he almost did not realize that this ‘queen’ was none other than Mae, the pretty girl that had found herself in his room only days before. She looked so different and imposing in her black dress. Bolin found himself staring at her for the entire performance. The play was one of love, death, alliance, betrayal, and revenge and Bolin laughed and cried louder than anyone in the audience. When the play ended Bolin rushed down the theater steps to meet Mae at the back stage entrance. He dragged his massive bouquet along with him. When Mae walked out of the stage giggling and saying goodbye to her friends she almost ran into the giant bunch of flowers Bolin was holding out for her. “Oh hi Bolin, I didn’t expect to see you here. That is a massive Bouquet.”   
“Well I didn’t know which type you liked so I grabbed one of everything.”  
“Thank you Bolin, that was really sweet of you. I can honestly say that no guy ever, would be able to top this bouquet.” Bolin smirked slightly. He walked Mae back to her house chatting and laughing with her all the way. When they reached her house Mae gave him a hug and goodnight kiss on the cheek. Bolin almost skipped all the way back to his house. He had never really felt this way before, like all the efforts he made to impress a girl were actually working. He had bought flowers to many girls before, but he was still perpetually single so obviously he was doing something wrong. Or was he? Maybe it wasn’t that he needed to do something different, it was just that he had been doing it to the wrong girl this whole time. Maybe Mae was the right girl. Bolin nodded a dreamy hello to his brother and went to sleep happier than he had ever been in years.


End file.
